wechselnfandomcom-20200216-history
1880 (Beta)
1880 (beta) is a game played among the Beta Testers. Nations We tried double hosts system. Italic means host. * Kaiserreich - Somebody 2 * Japanese Empire - FallenTank (aka @vanishedname) * Great Qing - Jjjjjason * United Kingdom - Crispyengineer75 * Ottoman Empire - Mart04 * United States - CJ Chill * Russian Empire - Pussi Slayer Gameplay We used 2-day-one-year system, which proved extremely slow and too many things will happen in one day. Only major events which affected the globe will be listed out. 1880 * Japanese Empire took over Korea. * Japanese Empire took over Taiwan. * Japanese Empire rent Liaodong peninsula. * Great Qing got Liaodong peninsula back. * Japanese Empire started the construction of Manchuria Railway. 1881 * Ottoman Empire started the construction of Suez Canal. * Japanese Empire captured Vietnam. * Great Qing and Japanese Empire formed an alliance. * Great Qing and Japanese Empire attacked Mexico. * Japanese Empire captured Panama and negotiate with Mexico personally. Well Sino-Japanese relationship stopped. 1882 * Japanese Empire formed a secret alliance with Kaiserreich, Russian Empire and the United States. * Japanese Empire forced Siam to open border. * Japanese Empire demanded the annexation of British Malaya. * United Kingdom and Ottoman Empire formed an alliance. * United Kingdom and Ottoman Empire reinforced Malaya. * Kaiserreich annexed Netherlands, given Dutch East Indies to Japanese Empire. * United Kingdom and Ottoman Empire retreated, losing the greatest chance to perish Japanese Empire. UN Qing formed United Nations at this year, with all players in. 1883 * Japanese Empire captured Malaya, rent Singapore. * Screamble of Africa started. * Japanese Empire colonized West Australia, having another conflict with United Kingdom. * Great Qing continued their reform by assassinating Empress Dowager Cixi. * Russian Empire annexed Kamchatka Peninsula and Sakhalin to Japanese Empire. * Japanese Empire attacked Iceland and Greenland while Kaiserreich attacked Denmark. It worsened the Anglo-Japanese relationship. * United Kingdom blockaded Iceland with his "ally" Russian Empire and Kaiserreich. * Kaiserreich and Russian Empire suddenly opened fire on British battleships, Japanese Empire followed. * British Navy was perished although the United Navy suffered a great loss too. * Japanese Army captured London, German captured Scotland, Ireland was given to the United States. * Japanese Army set up Union of Britain, German set up Kingdom of Scotland. 1884 * Great Qing attacked India, Japanese Empire attacked Burma and Sri Lanka. * Great Qing attacked South Africa, Kaiserreich attacked the rest of the British colonies. LoN * In the UN meeting, with only Great Qing, United Kingdom and Japanese Empire attained, a condition was passed demanding the return of some colonies and entire British Isles to United Kingdom. * Japanese Empire quitted UN in response, and set up League of Nations with his alliances. 1885 * Great Qing and Japanese Empire argued about the affair in Liaodong peninsula. * Qing Consulate in Chicago was burnt down at 67 Boston. * Japanese Empire Navy surprised attacked Qing Navy, getting Supremacy over the sea. * Japanese Empire attacked Shanghai and Shenyang. 1886 * Japanese Empire captured Beijing and Nanjing. * Japanese Empire captured entire Great Qing. End Game ended since we've already got lots of ideas and experience so we can end the beta.